Loss of a Companion
by ButtonMasherFTW
Summary: Huntress Adareah Sh'abli of the Desert Rose Confederacy just had a Dark figure attack their camp and now must do her best to come to terms of the possible loss of a companion who was very dear to her.


_**A/N**__: This if for my guild mates on Wymrest Accord. Those of the Desert Rose Confederacy will know the events of what had happened and I'm sorry for those whom read this and go. "Um…what the shit?" But again, as I said on my profile page, most of my writings are purely for those of my guild and aren't meant to make much sense for everyone else in which my apologies. But if you wish to know, the following is what my Hunter Adareah Sh'abli went through after a Dark Figure attacked their camp and burned down a few Yurts (tents) and caused several clansmen life threatening injuries. _

Adareah ran for Mar'at. The fires of the burning yurts could no longer be seen but the pillars of smoke were still visible as they rose into the sky like giant black pillars. She ran again, she knew not why she ran to the town but she did… 'Water…' Her mind reasoned with her, 'The town is by the water, and that worgan is there! He can be sent for more help!' with her brain making up rational decisions as to why she ran for the town she ran a bit faster as determination took hold of her heart.

As she rounded the corner that lead to the stone steps at the end of the town she saw the white worgan in question and without missing a stride she yelled out as she passed him in a flurry. "Get to the camp **NOW**!" If the worgan replied or even asked why she did not hear it as she continued to run down the steps and rounded the next corner, her mind racing as fast as her heart.

It was soon after her arrival in the town the towers of smoke could no longer be seen in the sky in which Adareah sent a silent prayer to Sur'alin in thanks.

As night was falling as Adareah was rushing back to Al'Fustat. Though she did not run as she had earlier she still walked with the same amount of determination in her every step. She felt tired and thoroughly sore. The druid Baha may have been right, she may have indeed reinjured herself but truthfully she did not care. What she did care about was her fellow clansmen… That dark figure was something of pure evil and it chilled her to the bone with how much damage he took without flinch nor care in the world… But that would have to wait. There were other things at hand that demanded the Riders attention.

She shifted the hefty sack she carried on her shoulder, it held many herbs and bandages within along with several salves good for curing burns. Taking the back ally steps two by two, Adareah was about to round the corner that lead to the dirt path that lead the way back to Al'Fustat when a young man came rushing over. He was a young boy of the Hyab'arani clans, all knees and elbows as his body was showing signs of puberty. She knew not the poor boys name as he ran up to her looking quite distressed and thoroughly out of breathe.

"Rider! Rider!" he shouted at her as he almost collapsed on the stone steps. As she approached the boy, she set the sack down and steadied him with a hand on the shoulder. "Easy boy, catch your breath then tell me what is wrong." The boy did not wait however as he merely took a few gulps of air before continuing. "At camp… your companion… Pig…" Adareah did not even let the boy finish. She gripped the boy by the shoulders, "Take a moment and rest then bring back this pack back with you when you return! It contains healing herbs and medical supplies." without another word Adareah had taken off running once more.

How could she have forgotten, _how_? She had called for Khenzeer during for that fight, and he came. He came and went after that dark figure because that blasted pig _knew_ he was a threat and went _after_ him… And she _watched_…. In **horror** as that dark figure flung Khenzeer aside like he was nothing… **NOTHING**! She watched her dearest friend get flung like a rag doll and she didn't even go to him to see if he was alright.

As her feet carried her closer and closer to the camp site for the first time in what seemed like years Adareah felt the stirrings of hot tears flooding her eyes and her vision started to blur and pain filled her heart. As she continued forward her mind went back to the first day she met that silly pig, he was a piglet then… Who would of thought the smallest of the litter would have grown to twice the size of his parents… must have been all those candies she fed him when she slipped away from the orphanage at night. And then how he followed her everywhere shortly before she left the orphanage. Never leaving her side despite the Matrons constant disapproval and threats of turning him into bacon. The countless times he would get into mischief… the night he stole the underwear of Avela'aandi S'Vash being the most memorable… but then how he turn from being a silly pig in a heartbeat and be the fiercest war pig a huntress could ask for as they faced down a devilsuar together…

Adareah reached the camp, there were many people running to and fro doing miscellaneous things. She saw a few people clearing away the burned down yurts, others helping build new and temporary ones, and even more tending to the few wounded that she could see, though she could not see Lexi or the others that helped face down that Dark Figure… She could only hope that they are under the druid Baha's care now. But even then her feet did not stop in their running. They carried her to the wagons with the crates in which she saw Khenzeer be flung into, but the great pig was not there. What was there made her heart ache… Blood, too much to hope… '_NO! He will be fine! He has had worse things happen to him then be flung against a bunch of silly crates!_' She told herself.

She looked around frantically, '_There!_' her hunters eye caught the site of blood leading away from where she stood. She followed it, ignoring others around her as if they didn't exist. The trail lead her away from the main yurts and into the bushes beyond. Adareah came near an overhanging of fern just outside of camp and that is when she spotted something that made her heart sank. As she approached Khenzeer she could already feel the tears rolling down her cheeks in hot streaks. The big pig looked comfortable resting against the fern, but as the huntress pulled him into her lap she felt no warmth from his rough dusty hide and her fingers came away coated in congealing blood.

The dam broke…

Adareah just sat there and buried her face in the pigs dusty mane and wept long and hard as she held him tight. He was gone, Khenzeer, her beloved war pig and friend was gone… Eventually, after what seemed like hours and the moon now peaked the distant sand dunes, Adareah had found the strength within to find water and cloth and returned. She stripped Khenzeer of his armor, and gently cleaned him of the blood and most of the dirt. "You never liked being clean anyway…" She said to him as she did her best to smile but only ended up choking on new tears. After letting the tears die down the huntress cleaned and polished the armor in which Khenzeer had worn.

She thought back fondly when she had armor made. It was shortly after she had gotten her first horse, bought from a farmer whom sadly lost his farm and she with Khenzeer by her side left Stormwind to travel to Stranglethorn. Oh how Khenzeer hated the armor at first with a passion! He would chew at the straps and armor plating in disgust until one night after making camp they were surprised by a raptor. Even for a pig he knew the armor saved his life for he had only suffered scratches instead of slashes. He wore the armor without an oink of disapproval ever since.

Laid out on a animal skin, Adareah dragged Khenzeers body to the edge of the brush where the desert sand met the grassy greens. Out in the desert Adareah built a small funeral pyre just big enough to lay Khenzeer on before she struck flint to tender. Under the Moon Goddess Nia'lunh full white face Adareah watched as Khenzeer's body became engulfed in flame and raise to the night sky in a pillar of smoke and ash. Adareah clasped her hands together and placed them over her heart, bowing her head as she said out loud a prayer for her companion.

"May the Spirit of the blowing sands guide you, Khenzeer, to the Sun God Sur'alin's side. That you may be able to find peace at the side of my ancestors… Rest well my dearest friend, you will be forever remembered and sourly missed. Remember to stay out of trouble you troublesome pig… "

The last she said half choking out new tears and laughter as she stared up into the night sky, staring as the smoke from the pyre disappeared into black night. She smiled as she looked up at the stars, and saw that one glittered brightly back at her.

Walking back on the seemingly long dirt path that lead back to camp Adareah heard a small rustle within the brush. She paused, the noise was much too small to be coming from an animal meaning to harm her, and snakes made no such noise as they slithered about… Cautiously, Adareah approached the bush and was about to draw her dagger to poke at it to investigate when suddenly something small, white and fuzzy tumbled out at her feet. A bit startled the huntress took a step back and knelt before the small creature. Her amber eyes meet a bright blue that seemed to glow in the low lighting of the full moon. The creature was a small tiger cub with brilliant white fur and gray-blue stripes, in his, '_No_…' Adareah thought as she looked at the cub closely… in _her_ mouth, she had an oasis moth and purred like rolling marbles triumphantly.

"Well, " Adareah said smiling as she put away her dagger and twitched her fingers enticing the cub over. "… Aren't you the accomplished little hunter… I bet that moth never knew what happened…" The little cub came trotting over, her paws showing signs she will grow up to be quite large in size as they kicked up dust. The little cub dropped the mouth in front of Adareah before purring louder and thrusting her head into her hand, nuzzling it. The cub curled up onto Adareah's boot and yawned before falling asleep rather promptly. The huntress could not help but smile and scooped up the white tiger cub, holding it to her chest.

"I think I shall name you Cha'Tool… " She cooed to the cub before walking back to camp under the full moon.


End file.
